The Fred and George Show
by Flying With No Wings
Summary: George and an alive Fred Weasley restart Potterwatch 15 years after the war...
1. Special Guests: Gred and Forge

**Hi! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I got a new laptop for Christmas so it shouldn't take as long anymore. I want, eh, 2 reviews for this chapter before I update. I know it doesn't seem like a lot, but I only got one from my other story. Thanks, by the way. :) You know who you are. So, read, then review! Oh yeah, and you should know: Fred married Katie and had Gred and George married Angelina and had Forge. **

* * *

The Fred and George Show

Special Guests Gred and Forge

Fred: Alright, hello all.

George: We decided to keep up Potterwatch, just for fun.

Fred: We know it's been awhile. For those of you who didn't know, I was Rapier back in the great war. Now to meet our special guests. Boys?

Gred and Forge: Hello.

George: So, our topic today is...

Fred and George: Harry Potter, the Muggle version! Take it away, sons!

Gred: Forge and I were in our first year at Hogwarts.

Forge: We had the Marauder's Map.

Gred: Uncle Harry didn't need it anymore.

Forge: We were sitting on the train when a boy walked into our compartment.

Gred: First year, just like us.

Forge: He looked terrified. Was clutching some bloody book like a life line.

Gred: Introduced himself as Vernon Dursley. Clearly Muggle-Born.

Forge: He asked if he could sit with us. We said of course, and he took a seat.

Gred: Now, we both were mulling over his name. We know he had heard of another Vernon Dursley, but where?

Forge: This kid opened his book and tuned us out.

Gred: I coughed "Ravenclaw" under my breath.

Forge: But I looked at the book. It was called...

Gred and Forge: "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"!

George: Now, Fred and I had no idea that some lady had written a mostly accurate series of books about our brother-in-law Harry!

Fred: After talking to the boy a bit, the boys owled us.

Gred: We asked Dad and George (they HATE being called Uncle) to send us two copies of each of the seven books.

George: We went and got the books from this shop in Muggle London. We were standing in the shop trying to figure out how we would send the books when...

Fred: I decided to read the back of the seventh one out loud.

George: It was about Harry, Hermione, Ron, and us to a lesser extent!

Fred: Being the amazing older brothers we are, we just HAD to read a bit to see if we could get any juicy information about...

George: ickle Ronniekins!

Fred: We were hooked. George soon realized that the boys would never get...

George: Their books, so we Apparated back to the Muggle book shop and bought two more sets of books.

Fred: We headed to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes (WWW) and sent the boys two sets of the books.

George: We closed up WWW and sat in our huge, ironicly ginger, armchairs behind the counter.

Fred: We figured out that the one called "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" was the first from methods we shall not disclose...

George: And we read. And read. And read. Now, we had sent the books to Gred and Forge around 10...

Fred: And we finally finished "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" around 10...

George: In the morning! We read the books super fast through the night, all the next day, and that night too!

Fred: Now, at some point, Angelina and Katie showed up. They saw us and...

George: Just rolled their eyes and Disapparated.

Forge: Gred and I had lessons all day long, but we read during free periods and at meals.

Gred: And at night. It took us two weeks to finish all seven.

Fred: Now, for some reason, this JK Rowling person thought I had died!

George: We were appalled! JK Rowling was right about my ear though.

Fred: Oh, and we learned lots of interesting things about ickle Ronniekins.

George: A huge thanks to our dear identical boys and we'll see you next time on...

Fred and George: The Fred and George Show!

* * *

**So...review?**


	2. Special Guest: Harry Potter

Chapter 2

* * *

**Hi! I got 4 reviews within 24 hours of posting this, so I thought that I thought update sooner. Happy Saturday!**

* * *

Special Guest: Harry Potter

Fred: Hello, and welcome back to _The Fred and George Show_ on Potterwatch.

George: Today, we'll be talking to Mr. Harry Potter himself. Come on in, Mr. Potter!

Harry: Ummmm, hi?

Fred: So, Mr. Potter, or is it Harry?

Harry: Harry is fine.

George: Yes, we know. We are your favorite brothers-in-law after all.

Harry: (sighs)

Fred: So, are you aware of this "Harry Potter" craze that is sweeping the Muggle world?

Harry: (sighs again) Yes.

George: How? My colleague Fred and I only became aware when our sons, Gred and Forge, met a Hufflepuff named Vernon Dursley on the train. Muggle-born. And what is it with you and sighing?

Harry: Vernon Dursley? Dudley's son? At Hogwarts? A Hufflepuff? Brilliant! Wait till I tell Ron!

Fred: Yes, Mr. Potter, we know it's brilliant, but could you please answer the question?

Harry: What was it again?

Fred: (sighs) how are you aware of the Muggle "Harry Potter" craze?

Harry: Uh, Hermione. She and Ron went to a Granger family reunion a few months ago. Ginny and I watched Rose and Hugo. One of her cousins' kids is a huge fan. Hermione bought the books at a Muggle shop she knows and Ron made her buy the movies too.

George: There are MOVIES?!

Harry: Yes, eight. Ron watched them while Hermione read the books.

George: Oh, good. Fred, we need those.

Fred: Yes, George, we certainly do.

George: And something to play them on.

Harry: Ummmm, I can them for you. And a TV.

Fred: What's a teevee?

Harry: I'll tell you later.

George: Oh, good. Thanks, Harry. For both things.

Fred: Oh wait, what are move-ees again? Are they like Fellytones?

George: (smacks Fred) Shut up, you idiot. He said He would tell us later!

Fred: Oh yeah, that's right. So Mr. Potter, would you care to tell us about the accuracy of these books?

Harry: Fine.

George: How much about our dear brother, ickle Ronniekins, is true?

Fred: Was he really that much of an idiot? With "Lavender?"

Harry: (sighs) I knew we'd get here.

Fred: But did it happen?

Harry: Uh huh.

George: Oh, tell us more. (gets out some parchment and a quill)

Harry: Well, everything in the books about Ron is true.

George: (high fives Fred) Ooh, good. Come on, more. What about Hermione?

Harry: True.

Fred: Mr. Potter, thank you. Is there anything else that you would like to tell us?

Harry: Hmmm, oh yeah! Ginny wanted me to put this out there. Anyone who graduated from Hogwarts between 1995 and 2002 is invited to a reunion party at our house in two weeks from today, from 4 to 10. We will be checking your name off a list of people from McGonagall and asking you something only you would know so don't try to get in unfairly.

Fred and George: We'll be there!

Harry: And Ginny said to let you two know of there will be no pranks or anything of the sort if you don't want to end up in St. Mungo's with a bad case of Bat-Bogey Hex.

George: (gulp) Okaaay. Yes Ginny, don't worry. We'll be good boys. And I think we should wrap this up. Fred?

Fred: See you next time on Potterwatch!

* * *

**I still don't know if I need a beta (hint, hint). And to know that people are still reading, I think I want 2 reviews. Yeah? Can you people do that? Good. **


	3. Special Guest: Ron Weasley

The Fred and George Show Chapter 3: Ron

* * *

**I am so incredibly sorry it took me sooooo long to finally update. I don't really have a good excuse. Sorry.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine. Fred, George, Ron, Twizzlers, Droobles, that stuff.**

* * *

Special Guest: Ron Weasley

George: Hello, and welcome to "The Fred and George Show"!

Fred: Today we'll be talking to someone we've been **dying** to interview since Mr. Potter came on last week and told us about them.

George: May we now welcome Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley!

Ron: So…. When do I get my Droobles?

George: Just answer a few questions.

Fred: (tying him to the chair) Yes, Ronald…just a few questions.

Ron: Wait, why are you tying me to the chair? I better get some Twizzlers too.

George: What are these "Twitzrs" you speak of?

Fred: Some kind of Muggle candy. Katie loves 'em. (gags Ron)

George: Ah, Twitzrs. I remember now. Perhaps, Ronald. So, first question.

Fred: We received a tip that you dated…

George: A Miss Lavender Brown…

Fred: And that the two of you got quite serious.

George: What do you have to say about this?

Ron: Mph! Grumble!

Fred: Oh, silly me. You can't talk with a gag on! (unties gag)

George: Ron, what do you have to say about your "relationship" with Ms. Brown?

Ron: Wha? I…gah…I deny those rumours!

Fred: What if we told you we had a very credible source?

Ron: Who? Who told you?

George: Why, we spoke with one of your close friends…

Fred: And this nice book (pulls out Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) told us everything!

Ron: Let me see that! (rips book out of Fred's hand)

George: Roald, please turn to page 281. Got it? Good.

Fred: We shall read you a bit.

George: _'Looking for Ron?' she asked, smirking. 'He's over there, the filthy hypocrite.'_

Fred: _Harry looked into the corner she was indicating. There, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose._

George: _'It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?' said Ginny dispassionately. 'But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game, Harry.'_

Ron: You…that never happened! You can't prove anything!

Fred: Oh, that's what happened. We also snuck into your house while you were asleep…

George: Aided by our lovely sister-in-law…

Fred: We, er, borrowed a memory from you that shows the above event.

Ron: You…you…my house…Hermione…gah!

George: Would you like to see the memory?

Fred: Or will you admit it?

Ron: I do NOT need to see the memory.

George: So you will admit to having a relationship, if you could call it that, with Ms. Lavender Brown?

Ron: Sigh…yes. (Fred and George high five)

Fred: Good! Cuz she's here!

Lavender: Won Won! Did you finally dump Hermione? About time! So, you and me? Where should we meet for dinner tonight? How about The Roaring Dragon? At 6? Won Won? Would you prefer 7? What's wrong?

Ron: (faints)

Fred: We'll be back in just a second!

**- WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INTERUPTION. PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR MORE -**

Fred: Mr. Weasley has been revived and Ms. Brown has been removed from the premise.

George: We apologize to Mr. Weasley…aw, who are we kidding, Gred?

Fred: No one, no one at all, dear brother.

George: Ah yes…

Fred: So, Ronald, we still have more questions.

George: We found the time you broke into the Ministry as Reg Cattermole, I believe it was, quite hilarious.

Fred: We nearly peed our pants when your wife kissed you.

Ron: I didn't have a wife.

George: Yes, yes you did. Her name was Mary.

Fred: Last question, alright Ron? Who is this JK Rowling and how does she know so much about your time at Hogwarts?

George: Things that we, your favorite siblings, had no knowledge of?

Ron: Err…umm…I don't know. Maybe she was another Hogwarts student?

George: But if your fellow Weasleys learned some things, how would a common Hogwarts student know those things?

Fred: And who said JK was a girl? Ronniekins, do you know something about JK Rowling that you're not telling us?

Ron: I…er…no…

George: Well, ladies and gentlemen, we're out of time!

Fred: We shall see you next week.

George: And we shall be pondering the JK Rowling mystery and our next gust will likely have something to do with JK.

Fred: See you next week!

Ron: When do I get my candy?

* * *

**Please please review! I'm gonna get Chapter 4 up in the next two weeks.**


End file.
